The Way You Turn Me On
by DarkestFlower95
Summary: Naruto had a feeling that tonight would be special. Who knew that his hunch would be right? Yaoi, Sasunaru. Rated for language and possible lemon.
1. I got a feeling

**Whoa, It's been so long since I've written a story. I've been having the biggest Writer's Block but I'm trying to fight it now. This story has been bouncing in my head for awhile and since I've been listening to techno/trance songs lately I decided to go ahead and write it. My biggest inspiration for this story was the song 'Turn Me On' by the band Wet Fingers. This will probably be only 2-3 chapters, 3 chapters if I decide to make a 'special' scene XD**

**Well anyways, enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Kishimoto Masashi does.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"You know Uzumaki, you remind me of a girl more and more everyday."

"Shut it Kiba!" I said as I continued looking through my closet for my orange tank top.

_Beep_

"Then hurry the hell up and get a damn shirt already! By the time your grandma ass is finished getting dressed the rave will be over. Plus, Neji's getting impatient! " He said as he replied to a text message he received.

"Dude, calm your tits." I continued my search until I found my prize. "Got it!" I shouted as I threw the shirt on and checked myself out in the mirror. I wore a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of orange Converses to match my tank top. I usually wouldn't spend this much time getting ready but for some reason, I had a feeling that tonight would be special. Don't ask me why, I just did. To finish my attire I threw on some black and orange bracelets.

"There, finished. Happy now?"

_Beep_

"Yeah yeah now lets go already!" Kiba said as he closed his phone and walked toward my bedroom door to leave.

"Ok, impatient much? Or is it just your boyfriend Neji?"

I chuckled as Kiba flipped me off and made my way toward the door to follow him. I sure hoped that tonight would be as special as I felt it would be.

* * *

**Good so far? Sorry it's so short. .**


	2. Bold

**Chapter 2 here! It's safe to say that I was blushing almost the whole time I typed this story up XD. This time around, I had to use other songs to help me write this out. If you're interested in the names of them, PM me and I'll tell you :). Anyways, depending on the feedback I get I might continue to Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Shit, it's packed tonight."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because," said Neji, "I don't like people bumping into me. It's annoying as hell." And for the fourth time that night someone received a deathly glare for coming too close to the young Hyuga. A 'fuck you' was received and Kiba had to hold back Neji before the unsuspecting victim found himself in the hospital.

"Then why would you come along with us if you were just going to bitch?" Really, why would a claustrophobic person like Neji go to a rave? It's like putting oil into water: they don't mix.

"The same reason why you come here alone."

Before I was able to make a smart remark Kiba wrapped his arms around Neji's neck. "Shut up and dance Hyuga." Neji took a hold of Kiba's hips and started to dance to the music. At that point I felt kind of awkward being near the two lovebirds so I made my way towards the middle of the dance floor. So what if I was alone? It wouldn't be the first time. It's better then someone behind me grinding on my ass, not that I would mind. I closed my eyes and bounced for awhile until I found my rhythm. I started to move my hips to the beat and move my hands accordingly. I glanced up at the ceiling at the strobe lights and smiled. Here, I was in my zone. Here I was in a crowd of people just like me who wanted to loose themselves and forget who they were. I was where I belonged, where I was supposed to be. I closed my eyes again and lost myself in the music.

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't know how long I stood there watching him dance, this angel on the dance floor. I first spotted him walking through the door while I was posted against the wall. Why hadn't I seen him before? It was impossible to miss him, this big ball of orange with blonde spikes. I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. The further he went into the crowd, I followed. And now I stood here, watching him. I watched as he moved his hips in a n hypnotic way. My mind began to wonder as I imagined how it would feel to be against him, back to chest. How it would feel to have his body slither against mine. To have his hands run through my hair and claw at my back. To be near him, with him, _in_ him.

I don't know when or how but I found myself pushing through the crowd, closing the distance as if I was a loin and he was my prey. I had to have him. He was going to be mine.

**Author's POV**

Sasuke waited for his chance to somehow join the blonde in his dance. The opportunity came when the blonde lifted his hands in the air to match the crowd's as the bass dropped. The raven lightly grabbed the blonde's hand and twirled him so that they were face to face. Onyx eyes and ocean blues clashed with each other. The blonde youth stepped back to investigate who this stranger was. There Naruto saw, possibly, the sexist man he had ever seen. He had hair that spiked in the back with brass goggles around his neck. He wore a black sleeveless top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converses to match.

"Pretty bold there of you to grab my hand like that."

"Well maybe it's because I'm a bold person," the raven responded with a smirk. "Care to dance?"

"hmm, I don't know," said the blonde teasingly "Depends, can you dance, teme?" He started to move side to side swaying his hips lightly waiting for the raven to respond. Sasuke took a step and a put his hands on Naruto's hips, swaying with the blonde.

"The name's Sasuke. What's your name, blondey?" The raven asked.

"Naruto."

The raven smiled, "Well Naruto, I guess we just have to see if I can dance." Before he could even respond, Sasuke twirled the blonde around and pressed his body against Naruto's backside. Deciding to go along with it, he began to grind on the other. Sasuke once again grabbed a hold of the blonde's hips and guided them so that he was in control. As they continued to dance the blonde began to rotate his hips in a circular motion. He started bending his knees slightly and straightening them up again, leaning his backside onto the raven more and more. The heat between them increased as their bodies practically molded together. Sasuke leaned his head into the blonde's neck, smelling the sweet aroma, and began to suck. Naruto leaned his head back and moaned softly, reaching his hand up until his fingers were lost in the raven's hair. He pouted as the Raven stopped his crusade on his neck but was pleased when he was spun around and their lips met.

Sasuke pulled the blonde as close as possible and started to ravage his body. He could feel the other getting hard and decided that it was time for them to leave. He broke the kiss, once again earning him a pout from Naruto and smirked.

"Your place or mine?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, I guess mine then."

And with that, the raven grabbed Naruto and practically dragged him off the dance floor, down the stairs, out the door, and to his car.

All the while, Naruto couldn't help thinking to himself that tonight was indeed special.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending, I couldn't come up with anything else lol. This was my first time writing something dealing with um, being close and personal. Review please and thank you :3**


End file.
